millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Bean Family
The Bean family is a family hailing from Florida, they move back and forth from here to there, but it seems they've finally settled. They're fairly well-off for a family with 5 kids, 4 of them boys. Chase Bean Chase Bean is the husband of Anne, and the father of Leon, Brady, Randy, Annabelle and Tanner. He is a very friendly, sport-oriented kind of guy, and he's passed it on to nearly all of his boys (and girl). He works as a fact-checker for the local newspaper. Anne Bean Anne Bean is the wife of Chase, and the mother of Leon, Brady, Randy, Annabelle and Tanner. Much like her husband, she's very sport-oriented, one could even call her a Soccer Mom. She was always trucking around a couple kids in the van to some practice or game She's also pretty musical, and passed that along to Randy and Annabelle. She is best friends with her daughter's friend's mother. She works as a receptionist in a salon. Leon Bean Leon Bean is the eldest child of Chase and Anne, and the older brother of Brady, Randy, Annabelle and Tanner. He's 27 years old and living on his own, for the longest time had a crush on Aleksandra, Aeolos' sister, but now is married and has a child with a woman named Maggie Suarez. He's works as a waiter in one of the Sports bars in town. Maggie Bean (nee Suarez) Maggie Bean '' ''is a woman of Spanish descent, who was born in Colorado to a Mexican father and American mother. She attended college in Florida, which was where she met Leon in her Sophomore year. They've been together ever since. After dating throughout college, the two of them married. They have a son who is 3 years old. Brady Bean Brady Bean is the second oldest child of Chase and Anne. He's 19 year old and in his second year of college, but he still lives at home. He's always been the comedian of the family, but his true talent lies in basketball. Out of all of Annabelle's brothers, Annabelle bears the strongest resemblance to Brady, even having the same olive-colored hair. Randy Bean Randy Bean is the third oldest child of Chase and Anne. He's 17 years old and in his Junior year of High School. He's one of the sweetest boys you could meet, and one of the less sporty of the kids, preferring Music and only committing to one sport, Swimming. He taught Annabelle everything she knows about Guitar. He has the best grades of the kids. Annabelle Bean :See: Annabelle Bean Annabelle Bean '''is the fourth child and only daughter of Chase and Anne. She's a freshman going to Millard High. Upon meeting her, you'll find that she's a huge tomboy and a lover of almost all sports. She's one of Aeolos' long time best friends and bandmate in The Hyacinths. Like Aeolos, she tries to help others, but more unlike him, she's extremely blunt and not as sensitive to others feelings. Tanner Bean '''Tanner Bean is the youngest child of Chase and Anne. He's 11 years old and in the 6th grade. Tanner was kind of an oops-child, but everybody loves him nonetheless. He looks up to Aeolos as more of an older brother than his own older brother Brady, admiring how he acts toward others. Matthew Bean Matthew Bean, or '''Matty '''as his family calls him, is the son of Leon and Maggie Bean, and the only grandson of Anne and Chase Bean. Matty is 3 years old, and is a regular troublemaker, just like his uncle Brady. He often gets into the pantry and makes a mess of it, and climbs on almost any surface he can reach. Randy frequently watches over Matthew when his parents can't, but if Randy isn't available, Annabelle will babysit him (Often dragging Aeolos in to help her). Other Appearances Leon.png|Drawn picture of Leon Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Families